WWE School
by Monster316
Summary: Please no bad comments. This is my first story and I think it's pretty good. The title really says it all. Please READ. THANK YOU! :)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any WWE Superstar, Diva, etc., that is in this story. Every word was came up in my mind. Thank you.

Chapter One

It is Saturday Night. All WWE Superstars and Diva was called to a meeting.

John: Dude, these meeting are so boring

Big Show: You got that right. I only came for the food.

Taker: Every time I see you, you're always eating something. Why?

Big show: Cause I like to eat. You got a problem with that?

Taker: Yes.

Kane: Where the hell is Vince? How is he gonna call a meeting and come late?

Randy: Calm down man, we don't need you starting any fires.

Kane: Shut the hell up.

Rock: Finally, The Rock, Has come to this meeting!

Taker: Don't nobody give no fuck.

Rey: Aye, what's up man?

Evan: Hey Rey. When is this meeting gonna start?

Rey: Nobody knows.

Stone Cold: Vince needs to bring his old ass on.

RVD: Hell yeah.

Stone Cold: Don't be stealing my shit.

RVD: My bad dude.

Vince, Shane, Linda, and J.R walked in.

Vince: Glad to see everyone's here.

Everyone turned their attention to Vince on the stage.

Vince: I called this meeting inform you all on what's going to happen the next couple of weeks.

Triple H: What's that Vinnie Mac?

Vince: Don't call me that. You all are aware that a lot of kids these days are not going to school. Me and Shane have been thinking how can we set an example for kids to go to school.

Kane: Where are you going with this?

Vince: Well, we thought, what's better to set an example for kids to go to school then for us too.

John: Oh Hell No!

Vince: Oh Hell Yeah!

Stone Cold: Yall motherfuckers are going to stop stealing my shit!

Shane: Basically, we are going to have, WWE School. Come on guys, it'll be fun.

Taker: Fun my ass. I already went to school, and I aint going back.

Vince: Oh, and did I mention that if you don't go, you are fired

Everyone: Shit!

Evan: Yeah, I have a question.

Vince: Yes.

Evan: Where is this gonna take place?

Vince: We rented out an old school building so it can be like real school.

Randy: Who are our teachers?

Vince: That will be Shane, Linda, J.R., William Regal, and Kane.

Kane: I beg your pardon?

Vince: Well you were a teacher.

Taker: Yeah, 3rd grade.

Kane: Fuck you!

Taker: No thank you.

Vince: Don't worry; you will get a reward for doing this.

Rey: That's not fair.

Shane: Don't worry. You can get a reward too. What's going to happen is you all will be split up into five classes. There will be ten people in each class. The class subjects will be Math, Science, Social Studies, Language Arts, and Music.

Big Show: There will be lunch right?

Shane: Yes Show. As I was saying, you will get a grade in each class just like regular school. This will only go on for five weeks, Tuesdays and Saturdays. The Superstar or Diva with the highest GPA will get a title shot at any Championship they choose.

That last part quickly got everyone's attention.

RVD: Now we're talking.

Vince: If you skip any of your classes, you will be suspended for a week. Also, If you give you teacher a hard time, you will be sent to the office which the principle, me, will decide you punishment.

Mark: When will this start?

Vince: Next week after Smackdown, we will have another meeting so you can get your schedules, and discuss whose class you're in.

Shane: Are there any other questions.

Silence

Vince: Well that concludes this meeting. You may go now.

With that, everyone left.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, I don't own any WWE Superstars, Divas, etc., in this story.

Chapter 2

Triple h: Why is Vince always late to every meeting. I'm ready to go to sleep.

Shawn: Cheer up Hunter, I think this is gonna be cool

Jeff: There is nothing cool about going to school.

RVD: Damn right

John: Show, you're gonna stop eating all the got damn cookies, I didn't even get any.

Randy: He's gonna eat the whole table, aint gonna save us shit.

Big Show: Yall had a chance to get some, but didn't get it fast enough.

Chris: Damn, who ate all the cookies?

Shawn, Triple H, Jeff, John, Randy: SHOW.

Chris: With yo fat ass.

Show K.O. punches him.

Taker: I've had it with these motherfuckin' meetings.

Vince and Shane walk in.

Vince: Calm down Taker, this meeting will be short.

Shane: Alright, everyone come on and get your schedules.

Everyone lined up to get their schedules.

Shane Homeroom- Evan, Miz, Matt, Edge, Mark, Drew, Jack, Maria, Victoria, Cm Punk.

J.R. Homeroom- Taker, Jeff, Rey, Randy, Triple H, Michelle, Trish, Goldust, MVP,Nikki.

Kane Homeroom- John, RVD, Stone Cold, Brie, Beth, Cody, Kelly, Goldberg, R-Truth, D-von.

Linda Homeroom- Show, Kurt, Rock, Brock, Ryback, Christian, Bubba, Kofi, Chris.

William Homeroom- Ric, Batista, Shemus, Jillian, X Pac, Booker, Kennedy, Mick, Santino, Jazz.

Vince: Shane will be teaching science. Linda will be teaching language arts. William will be teaching music. J.R. will be teaching social studies. And Kane will be teaching math.

Kofi: Never thought I would be learning math from Kane.

R-Truth: That's the truth.

Shane: You all will not be in the same class; each homeroom will switch to another per hour.

Kelly: What time do we have to be here?

Shane: By Eight am.

Taker: Now that's too early.

Vince: We're trying to go head and get it out of the way so you all can have the rest of the day off.

Shane: Oh, and cameras will be there for about an hour, so watch you language.

Vince: Are there any questions.

Everyone: NO.

Cody: Actually yes.

Everyone else started to have a tantrum because of Cody's lack of cooperation.

Cody: Do we just drive up there, or is there a bus that picks us up?

Shane: Yes, the bus will be at the hotel at 7:30 and is leaving at 7:40. If you miss it, you will have to drive up there.

Vince: Are there any other questions?

Everyone: NO.

Cody: Actually…

Cody was cut off by a Sweet Chin Music by Shawn.

Everyone: NO!

Vince: You're dismissed.

Sorry for the chapter being so short. I just finished my second story, "Birthday Party." Please check it out; it will be worth your while.


	3. Chapter 3

Beep Beep

Kane's alarm went off. He looked at this phone which read 6:30

Kane: Five more minutes.

He said before pressing snooze and drifting off back to sleep.

Beep Beep

Kane's alarm goes off again. He groans and looks at the alarm. 7:05.

Kane: Shit.

Kane quickly gets out of bed trying to hurry up and get dress. In This process, he throws a shoe at Taker to wake him up. Unfortunately, Taker didn't even move from the shoe shot. Kane walks over to Taker's bed and shakes him not so gently.

Taker: I say no pickles.

He said in his sleep.

Kane: Taker, wake up, its 7:08.

Taker sleepishly opens his eyes and looks at Kane.

Taker: I thought I told you to set the alarm for 6:30?

Kane: I did, the alarm went off late.

He lied.

Taker then gets up and with half closed eyes walks to the bathroom to get dressed. Kane starts to get dressed since he took his shower last night. After he was dress, he walked in the bathroom taker's in to brush his teeth.

Kane: Dude, you don't close the curtains when you take a shower.

Taker: I wasn't expecting any intruders.

Kane rolled his eyes and quickly brushed his teeth. When he was done, Taker was coming out the shower. Kane looks at his watch which read, 7:26.

Kane: the bus is on its way, I'll be down stairs.

Taker: okay, if I'm not there when the bus leaves, just go ahead, I drive up there.

Kane: alright

He said before grabbing his backpack and leaves the room while Taker continued to get ready. He then runs into Dave on his way to the elevator.

Batista: What's up Mr. Kane?

Kane gave him a "really" look.

The both got on the elevator and made small talk. They reached the lobby just when the bus pulled up. The Superstars and Divas boarded the bus. Kane found a seat behind Kurt.

Kurt: So you were a third grade teacher. You gonna be teaching us what's two times two or some shit like that.

Kane: Kurt, it's too early for this shit

Kurt: what, I can't ask my teacher any questions?

Kane: No.

Kofi: Kurt, leave him alone.

Kurt: Whatever.

He then turns back around in his seat.

The bus door closes after the last person gets on. It looks like Taker's driving. Jeff then sits next to Kane.

Kane: this seat is taken.

Jeff: Come on man, there's no more seats.

Kane rolls his eyes

The bus driver starts the bus and is on its way to the school. The bus arrived at the school at 7:51. Kane and everyone else got up to get off the bus. Kane was then stopped by a hand on his arm.

Maria: Excuse me Professor Kane; is there anything I can do for extra credit?

R-Truth: Aww shuggy duggy na!

Happening to hear Maria.

Kane: That won't be necessary.

Maria: Whatever you say.

Then walked away swaying her hips.

Matt: Hoe alert!

Kane shuck is head and got off the bus and walked into the building to find his classroom. When he walked in the room, he already saw about eight students already in their seats.

John: GOOD MORNING MR .KANE!

He said like a kindergartner.

Kane: Shut the hell up.

RVD: Oooh, the teacher said a bad word.

Kane: I will send the both of you to the office.

RVD and John bust out laughing.

Later, everyone else walked in just before the bell rung.

Kane: alright, settle down.

Everyone continued to talk.

Kane: everyone please be quiet.

Still, everyone was talking.

Kane: AYE!

Silence

Kane: now that I have everyone's attention, please say here when I call you name.

Kane: Beth

Beth: here

Kane: Bill

Goldberg: Here

Kane: Brie

Brie: Here

Kane: Cody

Cody: Here

Kane: D-Von

D-von: Here

Kane: John

John: Present

Kane: :/

Kane: Kelly

Kelly: Here

Kane: R-Truth

R-Truth: Here

Kane: Rob

RVD: Here

Kane: Alright, Let's get started.

Taker has been driving around for about 30 minutes.

Taker: Where the hell is this school?

He turns down the radio to see if this building had the right address.

Taker: Here it go.

He pulled into the parking lot to park and then walked into the building. It took him another five minutes to find his class. When he found J.R. classroom, he walks in and discovers that a camera was filming the class. The camera man quickly turns the camera right in Taker's face. He disregards the camera and walks to an open desk, but was stopped by J.R.

J.R.: Taker you have to get an admit.

Taker: Excuse me?

J.R.: you cane late, so you have to go to the office to get an admit.

Taker snapped

Taker: so you're (Bleep) telling me, that I got to get a (Bleep) admit to this (Bleep) class after I busted my (Bleep) to get to this (Bleep) school. (Bleep) that (Bleep) (Bleep)! (Bleep) this stupid (Bleep) idea Vince and Shane have! (Bleep) all yall! And get this (Bleep) camera out of my (Bleep) face!

He said before punching the camera and cracking the screen. He then walked out leaving everyone's mouth open.

Ha. Yall know I had to add a scene where the Undertaker goes off. I also thought it was funny when John had said present when everyone else said here. There is always that one person that says present instead of here. LOL


End file.
